


A Stitch in Time

by koldtblod



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Gen, Proverbs, Under 200 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koldtblod/pseuds/koldtblod
Summary: A cautionary tale about the perils of not fixing things there and then! (A short piece of English Lit homework, based on proverbs.)





	A Stitch in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about eight or nine years ago in high school for a piece of English Literacy homework, about proverbs! I only remember because my teacher read it out to the class. As I'm on a bit of an upload spree at the moment, I thought I'd throw it up there! Enjoy.

   Doctor Finklestein had always been fond of making his servants, and Sally, his doll-like creation, was no exception. Made with rags of cloth, copper wire and stuffing, she was beautiful, despite the stitches across her face.

   One day whilst cooking her masters dinner, her patchwork dress snagged on the rusting doorframe. Thinking that she'd mend it later, Sally hurried on.

   However, the rip went unfixed. On the ninth day, Sally's dress was beyond repair, and when another incident with the doorframe almost left her legless, the Doctor decided he didn't need useless companions.

   As she was thrown carelessly into the cellar along with the many other unwanted creations, Sally only spared a moment to remember the old proverb – _a stitch in time saves nine._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, reviewing, and etc :)


End file.
